


Fic February - 13

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Fic!February 2014 - Gallavich Style [13]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fic!February, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day thirteen of fic February. Remember when Mickey mentioned his dad had gotten him a job as a roofer? Well, here's the 'Mickey the hot roofer' fic this fandom didn't even know it needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic February - 13

**Author's Note:**

> have you ever seen roofers who weren't hot? didn't think so

                The hottest day of the summer found Ian Gallagher working in the ice cream truck with Lip while Kev was at the bar. Alternatively he would only have been working at the Kash-n-Grab but at least it was air conditioned at the store. The only relief he could find from the heat here was to sit by the open freezer door whenever he had the chance.

 

                “Hey, hold down the fort for a minute, yeah?” Lip said, stepping out the back door. Before it closed Karen waved at Ian and he rolled his eyes. Fucking Karen.

 

                He went back to waiting for people and checked the radar every few minutes. He didn’t have much business for the first half an hour or so, until a group of workers roofing one of the houses in a nearby neighbourhood came to buy beer during their break. They were all the same guys as usual except for one new guy, younger than the rest, and he was _hot_ and Ian panicked just a little. The guy wiped the back of his hand across his forehead while he waited for the other guys to get their drinks. Ian dropped change and stuttered like mad and made a general ass of himself as he tried to get his shit together.

 

                Finally the guy was next in line and Ian took a deep breath.

 

                “What can I do for you?” he asked.

 

                “Beer. You got any joints?” he dug his wallet out of his back pocket and flipped it open. Ian got him a beer from the fridge and wrapped it so the label was covered.

 

                “Yeah, a couple,” Ian replied, and then gave the guy the price. He looked down to search his wallet for more money and Ian spent that time checking him out. He was weirdly pale, obviously pretty new to this job if he didn’t even have a tan (or a burn) at all yet, and his hair was so dark it was nearly black, slicked back but probably with sweat and not product. His shirt clung to him in a way that had to breaking some law somewhere and Ian couldn’t help salivating over his biceps. He tried to reel in his expression from ‘dog drooling over a chunk of steak’ to ‘respectfully waiting for someone to find change’ before the guy looked up.

 

                When he did look up he was shoving a couple of bills at Ian and accepting a bagged can of beer and a couple joints which went right into his wallet. Ian sorted out his change and gave it to him.

 

                “Hot as balls today,” Ian commented, hoping the guy would stick around.

 

                “Whatever. See ya,” the extremely hot roofer said as he strode off, going to stand with the other workers to smoke and drink away the rest of their break. Ian spent the rest of it staring at the guy and wishing he knew his name and that he was smoother so he could flirt with him better.

 

                Lip came back not long after to find Ian still gazing across the park at him out the window of the truck. He sighed and slumped against the freezer.

 

                “What’s wrong with you?” Lip asked, lighting up a smoke.

 

                “I think I’m in love,” Ian breathed, peeking over the edge of the windowsill to watch the workers, hot guy included, walk off back to their site.


End file.
